


Dynamic Duo

by kogayne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deadpool!Lance, M/M, Spiderman!Keith, Spideypool - Freeform, klance, minor shallura, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogayne/pseuds/kogayne
Summary: Keith Kogane and Lance McClain: the iconic crime-fighting duo.





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't written anything in 2 years so fuck ignore the shitty writing

“Ow!” Keith exclaimed, quickly turning around to see a sandwich on the ground. “What the hell…” He muttered, picking up the sandwich, studying it carefully.

“Oh shit, my bad.” Keith snapped his head up only to be met with a man in a black and red suit. He had two sword handles sticking out from behind his back, and Keith lifted his hands in a fighting stance, glaring at the stranger.

“Who are you?” He asked in his best interrogation voice. “And why did you throw a– er, sandwich at me?” He glanced at the now abandoned sandwich on the ground back up to his “harasser”. Is it technically harassment if someone throws a sandwich at you?

The man in the black and red suit let out a dramatic gasp, placing a hand over his heart. “You don’t remember me? I’m hurt, surely I must’ve left some kind of impression for you to remember me.”

His words were met with an awkward silence and he let out a sigh, grabbing the edge of his mask, yanking it off. Keith’s eyes widen when he sees the face under the mask, pinching his arm to see if this was actually real. The possible harasser had caramel colored skin, ocean blue eyes, and the most annoyingly confident smirk on his face.

“I’m Deadpool, but you can call me Lance when we’re alone.” He winked, making the other boy scowl.

“As if that’ll ever happen.” Keith scoffed, picking up the sandwich and throwing his legs over and plopping down on the ledge. While he was unwrapping the sandwich, someone settled down next to him.

“Do you not have any manners man? I buy you a sandwich, show you this beauty,” He says, gesturing to his face. “And give you my secret identity! Men these days.” He sighed in as exasperated manner, taking a bite out of his own sandwich. Keith rolled his eyes and turned to Lance.

“Can I help you with anything?” Keith inquired, his tone bored.

“Yeah, who the fuck are you?”

Keith snorted at the bluntness of the question and took a bite out of his sandwich, stalling a bit. It wouldn’t hurt to tell him, right? Lance did tell him who he was after all…

“C’mon pretty boy, I don’t got all day.” Keith jumped slightly, taking a couple of seconds to realize what Lance called him. He felt his cheeks turn a bit warm, not exactly used to being complimented.

“You can’t even see my face, how do you know if I’m pretty or not?” Keith mumbled, taking another bite of his sandwich. He glanced up to see Lance staring at him, completely dumbfounded. “What?” Keith asked, not understanding why he was getting stared at like that.

“Y-You’re joking, right?” Lance asked, a tiny laugh escaping him. “Like I was told I’m dumb, but holy shit you’re a whole new level stupid.” He said, the small laugh transforming into a chuckle when Keith scowled again.

“I’m a 4.0 student, I think I’m far from stupid.” He pouted, and Lance flapped his hand at him, shaking his head.

“Yeah okay nerd, just know that your mask isn’t on your face and I don’t see it anywhere on this building.” Keith grabbed his face, feeling for his mask, only to feel his bare face.

“Oh fuck.” He muttered, patting his face nervously, feeling panic rise within him. “I’m so screwed, fuck, I’m so dead.”

“Hey hey calm down Spidey!” Lance exclaimed, pulling the mask out of a pocket– why does he have pockets– and holding it out to Keith. “I was just messin’ with ya, didn’t expect you to start freaking the fuck out.”

Keith stared at the masked, looked up at Lance with surprised eyes, then back down at the mask. He took it from Lance’s hands hesitantly, slipping it on to cover the embarrassed flush making its way onto his face. “Should’ve expected that- God I’m so stupid sometimes!” He huffed out a small laugh, burying his face in his arms. Lance lifted his hand to put it on Keith’s shoulder in a comforting manner, but the other boy quickly lifted his head and got up, shooting a web out to another building.

“Hey!” Lance jumped up after him, now putting his hand on his shoulder to stop him from moving. “Am I getting stood up already? I haven’t even brought out the desert!”

Keith laughed and shook his head, a small smile hidden under his mask. “See you around, Deadpool.” With those last words hanging in the air, Keith swung off the building and disappeared into the distance. Lance sighed and sat down, picking up his sandwich.

“How the fuck does he have purple eyes?” He mumbled to himself, taking a bite of the sandwich.

***

Keith plopped down in his seat, pressing his face onto the cool surface and sighed contently. He didn’t get much sleep last night because of Lance, his brain was drowning in questions for the other boy. Maybe he’d get to ask some tonight.

Keith groaned, hitting his head against the table. Curse his damn curiosity. Lance could be some kind of evil villain or something, and Keith stupidly showed him his face and even contemplated giving his name to him! Thank god Lance distracted me with that stupid nickname, he thought to himself bitterly, otherwise I’d be toast.

“Hey Keith!” A cheerful voice called out to him, and Keith lifted his head to see large man settling down in the seat next to him, a huge smile on his face.

“Hunk.” He nodded at the other boy before putting his head down again to continue mentally kicking himself for his carelessness last night. Hunk frowned and put his hand on Keith, shaking him gently.

“You alright man? You don’t seem to be doing too great…” Hunk trailed off, eyeing the dark circles under Keith’s eyes and the large bruise that covered most of his jaw. “Dude! What happened to you?”

“M’fine.” Keith forced himself to sit up, glaring as the bright lights burned his eyeballs. “Just a little tired.”

“Are you sure? You look like you got decked by someone.” Hunk tried again, but Keith just waved off his concerns.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” He replied, smiling at the bigger man. Hunk is like an overprotective teddy bear, freaks out when the smallest things about his friends seem off and gives the best hugs in the entire world. Keith changed the topic while getting out his notebook. “Didn’t you tell me there was going to be a new student last night?”

Hunk’s eyes lit up, nodding excitedly. “Yeah! I think his name was-”

“Can everyone pipe it down just a bit?” Professor Coran clapped his hands, gathering the students’ attention. “Thank you. Now, before we start, I’d like to introduce you to our newest student, Lance McClain!” Keith frozen when heard his name. No, it must be a coincidence. There were a bunch of people in the world named Lance, right?

“Hey everyone.” Keith dropped his pen, his trailing up to see those same ocean blue eyes from last night. It can’t be, this is impossible!

 _“But it is possible dumbass.”_ His brain told him. _“Get over yourself.”_

Keith took a deep breath. His brain was right, he was just overreacting. He could deal with this, he could just avoid Lance and pretend that they didn’t go to the same school. Great idea, score one for Kogane.

“Lance, you’ll sit next to Keith!” Oh fuck, there goes his genius plan.

The deep blue eyes rake over the class, his gaze falling right onto Keith. The corners of turn upward, and Keith gulps. _Oh fuck_.

The tall boy makes his way over to his new seat, catching Keith’s eye as he settled down, pulling out his things.

“Nice to see you again, pretty boy.” Lance almost purrs, his smile growing wider as he sees Keith grow flustered. He was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes tag urself i'm keithy boy here lmao  
> anyway i hope you enjoyed the chapter and there's more to come soon ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so tired from fasting but i deLIEVER YOU THIS MESS ENJOI  
> also listen to groupie love by lana del rey it's quality shit and i haven't listened to anything else all day

“Hey there mullet.” A familiar voice says. Keith slam his locker door shut and turned around, scowling at Lance.

 

“Why the fuck are you in my school?!” He shouted, ignoring the strange looks he got from the people around him. They were the least of his concerns right now.

 

“Woah, you kiss your mother with that mouth?” Lance laughed nervously, glancing at the doors. They weren’t too far away, and considering the fact that Keith was really, really,  _ really  _ pissed at him, it’d be a smart idea to just run for dear life.

 

Keith actually growled, making Lance shift his gaze back to him and gulp. “My mother is dead asshole.” He hissed, jabbing Lance in the chest before backing away and crossing his arms. “Now why are you here? Are you trying to kill me or something?”

 

“Kill you?” Lance exclaimed, attracting even more attention to them. He grabbed Keith’s arm and pulled him away to a secluded bench outside, dropping his backpack on the dirt. “Why would I want to kill you? I literally bought you a fucking  _ sandwich _ and all you take away from that is that I want you dead?”

 

Keith threw his hands up in the air, making incoherent noises. “I don’t know! Look, I don’t know what you want from me, but I got nothing.” He said, dropping his hands and looking down at his shoes. “Just please don’t say anything, Shiro would murder me if he found out about this.” Lance frowned and nudged him gently.

 

“Don’t sweat it, your secret’s safe with me.” He assured him, a soft smile forming on his face. Keith lifted his head and studied Lance’s face for a bit. After a couple of minutes, he smiled back, nodding his head. 

 

“And yours is safe with me.” Lance laughed at that, making Keith’s brow furrow in confusion.

 

“No need for that, I don’t care if someone who knows who I am.” Keith opened his mouth, probably to ask why, but Lance cut him off. “Besides, I could just kill them.” He shrugged, noticing the shock on Keith’s face. “What?”

 

“You… I thought you were one of the good guys!” Keith cried out, and Lance’s eyes widen as he frantically shakes his head.

 

“No, no! Dude you got the wrong idea, I am a good guy, but I also love some good ol’ gore and guts.” He said, his nose scrunching up at his word choice. “That sounded a lot better in my head.”

 

“No kidding.” Keith mumbled, glancing at the clock. “I gotta go, I’m gonna be late for my next class.”

 

“Oh.” Keith glanced over at Lance in surprised, not expecting to hear disappointment seeping into his words. “See you later then, Spidey.” Lance told him as he grabbed his backpack, lifting his hand in a quick goodbye.

 

“See you…” Keith muttered, glancing down at the ground only to notice a small slip of paper with a phone number and a symbol similar to Lance’s Deadpool mask. He chuckled and slipped the paper in his pocket, the smile on his face growing a bit. Lance may be infuriating, but he was smooth, Keith had to give him that.

 

“It hasn’t even been a full day since you met him but it looks like you’re already fuck buddies.” Keith jumped at the new voice, turning around to see Pidge with a smirk on her face. Hunk was right behind her, a huge grin on his face.

 

“Fuck this shit.” Keith mumbled, the exhaustion setting in again. He grabbed his backpack and fast walked away, asking God why he always was the one suffering.

 

“10 bucks that they get together in a month.” Hunk said, watching Keith blend into the sea of kids. Pidge scoffed, sticking her hand out.

 

“It’s on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u know tom holland had to wear a thong when wearing the spiderman suit ;))) my boi keith is Spicy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> ALSO SIYAH (an artist on instagram u should check their stuff out) IS HAVING A BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION FOR LANCE ON THE 28TH AND I MISSED THE APPLICATIONS SO I WON'T GET FOOD BUT I REALLY WANT TO TRY AND GO JUST TO SEE AND HANG OUT WITH PEOPLE WHO LOVE VOLTRON BECAUSE I AM DEPRIVED IDK I'M GONNA TRY TO GO BUT I DON'T THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO GO :(((  
> anywhore i hope u enjoyed the chapter and shizz and i'll post the next chapter soon (hopefully)


	3. 3

Keith was perched on the edge of a building, two bags of Mexican food next to him. It was a part of a deal he made with the ex-mercenary, no more killing in return for free food. A stupid compromise that made Keith work even harder for money, but if it worked, then who was he to complain?

 

Speak of the devil, he thinks to himself, watching as Lance came running to him. Or to the food, Keith wasn’t exactly sure. As Lance gets closer, Keith notices the excited expression that somehow shown through the mask morph into disappointment.

 

Lance opened a bag, groaning when he saw the contents. “Aw damn it! Fake Mexican? Really?” He whined, holding the bags up with his index and thumb.. “Ya know, I thought you had brains, kid. Guess I was wrong.” He shrugged, pulling out a taco.

 

“I’m not a kid,” The wall crawler huffed. “You’re barely any older than me.” Keith snatched the other bag away from him. “And besides, this stuff is good.” Lance choked at this, ripping off his mask to breathe easier.

 

“Good?! Keith, have you ever had _authentic_ Mexican? This is like a pile of dog shit compared to the real deal!” Lance groaned, chucking his taco off the building.

 

Keith let out a weird strangling noise. “Lance! Why did you do that? I’m not a multi-billionaire, quit wasting my money!.” He cried, yelping in surprise when Lance tackled him to the ground.

 

“I will not let you suffer any longer.” Lance told him in a deadly serious tone, making Keith cease his squirming under Lance to furrow his brows in confusion. Lance stole the taco from Keith’s grasp, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

 

“Lance, _please_ , don’t-” Keith began, but the other boy didn’t hear him.

 

“YEET!” He shrieked, throwing Keith’s taco off the building into a dark alleyway. He burst into a fit of giggles, making Keith sigh and shake his head, a small smile working its way onto his face.

 

“I can’t believe I agreed to working with you.” Keith sighed, shoving Lance off of him and stared up into the starry night sky. Lance’s laughter slowly died down, and Keith glanced at him to find the other male laying down next to him, looking up at the sky as well. Before Keith could even process his next couple of words, he blurted out the question he had been wondering about for a while now.

 

“Why’d you come to Queens?” Lance lifted his head, lifting a single brow.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked, watching Keith fidget under his gaze.

 

“You’re a mercenary- well, _were_ \- and you tracked me down- don’t give me that look! I know you did!” Keith interrupted Lance before he could spit out a pathetic excuse. “You tracked me down and decided to give up killing and stick with me.” Keith stated, his tongue poking out briefly to wet his lips, a strange nervous habit that he picked up a while back. “Why?”

 

Lance didn’t say anything for a couple of minutes, and Keith began to regret his outburst. Before he could apologize, Lance dropped his head back on the ground and stared up at the sky, responding to the question.

 

“I never wanted to kill, believe it or not.” He started, folding his hands over his stomach. “I was kind of pressured into it, and it became an addiction. It felt good killing the bad guys, you know? Thought I was doing good for the world, but boy was I wrong.” Lance chuckled. “That Marmora dude hated me for that, what was his name again? Reminded me of cauliflower.” He said to himself, completely forgetting that Keith was there for a moment.

 

“So you didn’t want to kill but did it anyway?” Keith asked him, urging him to continue. Lance jumped a bit, finally remembering why he started talking about this in the first place.

 

“Yeah basically.” He said, sighing softly. “Once I started I couldn’t bring myself to stop no matter what I did. I tried to justify my killing for a while, but obviously that didn’t work, so here we are now.” He said, turning to Keith. “With you as my mentor.”

 

“Mentor?” Keith asked, letting out a laugh to hide his shock. “Why me? I’m just… me.”

 

“Wow you are seriously an idiot, jeez.” Lance mumbled under his breath. “You may be ‘you’, but you got a good heart, and maybe hanging around you could change me.” He told Keith, the small smile that was on his face faded quickly. “Jesus that sounds stupid aloud, don’t ever make me say those words again.” He shuddered, and Keith grinned.

 

“What did you say? I didn’t hear you, could you repeat everything you just said?” Keith teased, and Lance snorted and shoved him gently. A loud scream rang through the air, making Keith and Lance jump up and peer over the edge of the building.

 

“There!” Lance hissed, his jabbing his finger to the alleyway where he threw Keith’s taco. The two boys watched as three men began corner a women into the alley, and Keith yanked his mask down to cover his face fully.

 

“Hold on tight.” He told Lance, forcing the taller male’s arms around his waist and shot a web, swinging down to the scene.

 

“Totally unnecessary, I could’ve easily gotten down myself you extra- FUCK!” Lance screeched as Keith flung him into the group of men.

 

“Language!”

 

“Oh fucking suck my dick Spidey.” Lance growled, bashing the butt of his gun into a man’s head.

 

“Kinky.” He shot back quickly, shooting a web at one of the men and throwing him into the wall. “But I’d rather not drop on my knees in front of these people.” Lance began spluttering at his words, completely oblivious to the man holding up a gun behind his back. Keith’s eyes widen and he lifted his hand to shoot a web at the man, but it was too late.

 

“NO!” Keith shouted, rushing over to Lance, ready to catch him, but that never happened. Instead, Keith ran right into Lance, knocking him over.

 

Lance let out a yelp of surprise, shoving Keith off of him. “What are you doing? You’re supposed to knocking him over, not me!” Lance yelled, shooting his shooter in the leg, and the man collapsed on the ground. Keith watched in shock as Lance stood up and walked over to the lady who was sat on the ground, holding his hand out to her. The woman just stared at his hand and then glanced at his masked face, her eyes wide with fear.

 

“Y-You g-got shot.” She stuttered, and Lance rolled his eyes.

 

“Sure did sweetheart, now, are you gonna get up or what?” He asked her in a slightly harsh tone, waving his outstretched hand in her face. The lady quickly grabbed it and stood up, running away from him as fast as she could.

 

“Thank you Spider-Man!” She called out to Keith as she passed by him, disappearing quickly before either of the masked men could reply.

 

“Well she was interesting.” Lance remarked, looking over at Keith. “Keith?”

 

“Why aren’t you dead?!” He asked, throwing his hands up in the air, feeling just as terrified as the woman they saved.

 

Lance snorted at his reaction, making his over to the other boy. “You know if you wanted me to leave so badly, you could’ve just asked.” He said crossing his arms.

 

“No, no!” Keith shook his head furiously. “It’s not that I wanted you to leave, I’m just a bit… _concerned_ about how you’re perfectly fine even though you got shot through the chest.” Lance held his hand out for Keith to take. Keith took it hesitantly, being extra careful to not hurt the other man in any way as he tried to stand up.

 

Lance laughed at his gentleness, yanking Keith up next to him. “I’m not made of glass princess, it’s okay to get a little rough with me.” He assured Keith with a wink. Keith scoffed and pulled his hand out of Lance’s crossing his arms over his chest, totally not blushing from being called ‘princess’. Nope, no way, nopeity nope nope.

 

“So…?” Keith prodded, waiting for an answer.

 

“So what? OH! I have a healing factor.” Lance told him, flicking off the bullet that was sticking out of his chest.

 

“Healing factor?”

 

“Yeah, I can’t die!” He said in an oddly cheerful tone. “Well I can die, but I always come back, so technically I can’t die.” He clarified, smiling sheepishly at Keith’s lack of response. “Crazy, huh? The Druids are a really fucked up group.” Keith flinches at the mention of the Galra. He definitely understood what Lance was talking about.

 

“Druids did this to you? Why?” Lance shrugged, looking down at the floor and kicked one of the knocked out men.

 

“They wanted some kind of super soldier thing, planned on selling me to some dude named Sendek. It didn’t end up happening though, I killed him and escaped.” Lance shoved his hands in his pockets- _how did he even manage to put in pockets_ \- and glanced at Keith quickly before shifting his gaze back down to the ground, biting his lip anxiously.

 

“That’s where it started, the killing.” Keith concluded, and Lance just shrugged again.

 

“Guess so.” He mumbled, pulling out his phone and glancing at the screen. “It’s pretty late, I should get going.” Lance said, still not making eye contact with Keith. “See ya around, bubble butt.” A grin somehow made its way through the mask, and Lance was off, leaving Keith alone in the alleyway.

 

“See you… wait a second, _bubble butt_?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did y'all see the s3 shit goddamn voltron is fucking with my emotions so much i'm like 2% alive rn- 14 DAYS UNTIL IT'S OUT!!  
> also lana's dropping an album tomorrow so check that out and give her some love she's a rlly great artist like u will love her ok trust me she's AMAZING  
> anyway i hope you enjoyed the chapter and i'm sorry it took me a while, i was super busy with summer school n shizz but today was the final day so i'm fREEEE and i have more time to write [lenny face]


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i'm hella lazy n i'm just waiting for season 3 to wreck my life u know Just Voltron Things so i'm not writing as much.  
> also the suit i described for keith is a bit different than the regular old spidey costume bc i rlly feel like keith wouldn't go for the red/blue theme and i was reading some comic and peter showed up and started interrogating wade with this all black suit with red eyes n some kind of black widow thingies on his palms and i was like "yo that's emo as fUCK keith is gonna wear that" i think it was spider-man/deadpool issue #8 anyway i'm gonna stop rambling let u read now.

“CAP GET THIS FUCKING JERK OFF ME!” Matt screeched into the comms, making Shiro cringe as the fought off the Galra soldiers swarming him.

 

“Language!” Shiro chided, immediately regretting speaking right after the words slipped from his mouth. “I did another dad thing again, didn’t I?”

 

“Yeah you did,” Matt snickered. “NOW GET THIS DAMN THING OFF ME!” Shiro cringed again and took out the last soldier, getting ready to help out Matt when all of a sudden, a web shot out and stuck onto the soldier on Matt’s back. The web yanked the Galra off Matt onto the ground, knocking him out in one go.

 

“Thanks Dad! Knew I could count on you.” Shiro rolled his eyes, turning around to look for the source of the mysterious web.

 

“That wasn’t me Matt.”

 

“Then who the-”

 

“Hey!” An unfamiliar cheerful voice flooded into comms, making Shiro and Matt stop what they were doing for a moment. “Sorry we’re late, Keithy boy over here had some nerd thing-”

 

“You weren’t supposed to say my name you dumbass!” Shiro’s blood ran cold when he heard the new voice, and he frantically looked around to see where the pair were.

 

“Keith?! What the hell are you doing here? It’s dangerous for you to be here!” A snort was the only reply he got, and he felt a whoosh of air as another web was shot and stuck onto a Galra sneaking up on his blindside. Electricity flowed through the web and the soldier twitched and spasmed for a minute before collapse onto the ground.

 

“Woah! Taser webs? These are freaking awesome Mr. Holt, thank you!” Keith exclaimed, flipping into a superhero landing next to Shiro. Lance stumbled out of the forest and walked up to Keith, flopping on the snow covered ground.

 

“Just because I have a healing factor doesn’t mean you can break all my bones in one go!” He whined, making Keith giggle softly. Shiro’s eyes bounced back and forth, not exactly sure whether he should be worried about his baby brother wearing a completely black spandex suit with weird red eyes and symbols or the fact that he  _ giggled _ . Suddenly, Shiro finally processed Keith’s words, and his eyes snap over to Matt, who was landing in next to him.

 

“YOU GAVE MY NEPHEW A SUIT WITH TASER WEBS?!” He cried, tackling other man onto the ground and ripping off his helmet. “WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

“Woah woah, calm down there Capsicle.” Matt laughed nervously, glancing over at the Keith. “The kid got some powers 6 months ago, I watched him and liked what he did so I gave him an upgrade. God you should’ve seen his old suit, it was worse than the one you were wearing when you came out of the ice.” He snickered but it quickly died when Keith began to glare at him through the mask.

 

“Powers?” Shiro turned around and looked at Keith, feeling a bit hurt because he was just finding out about this. “How did you get them?”

 

Keith dropped his death glare aimed at Matt and sighed, pulling off his mask. “I got bitten by a spider right here.” He told Shiro, baring his neck and showed his uncle the faint scar next to his collar. “A couple of hours after it bit me, I started to see these up close- like really close, it felt like I was looking through a microscope constantly- I got fast reflexes, and then I could stick to walls. It was a bit terrifying at first.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck, dropping his gaze down to the floor. “But… after Dad died, I started using these powers to try and track down his killer, and ended up continuing to help people out I guess.”

 

“Who’s he?” Shiro asked, nodding towards Lance, who was still lying face-down in the snow. 

 

“Yeah who is he?” Matt added, lifting his head up to peer at him. “I only asked for you as backup, not that kid.” Shiro quickly turned around again, his eyes narrowing at Matt.

 

“You asked my brother to help us?” He hissed, making Matt gulp.

 

Keith sighed, shaking his head a little. Matt was a great man, a genius, but sometimes he could be really, really,  _ really  _ stupid. 

 

“The idiot lying in the snow is Deadpool-” Lance picked his head up, his face completely blue from the cold.

 

“I told you I don’t give a shit if you tell anyone my identity-”

 

“Yeah, but you said you’d kill them so I’m not going to tell them.”

 

“I wouldn’t kill your mentor or brother! I know when to stop!”

 

“Do you? Do you really?”

 

Shiro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Keith was already kind of a shitty teenager, he didn’t want to have to deal with another. “Okay, break it up guys, I’m not in the mood to deal with this. Matt and I are going to the Blade to give them more info on the Galra while you two go back to school.” Keith opened his mouth to protest, but it shut it as soon as he saw the expression on his face. Stressed Shiro was the worst kind of Shiro, and you do not want to ever get him annoyed when he’s stressed.

 

“Okay hold the phone- He’s not going to get yelled at for killing people? What about a ‘language’ for saying shit?” Matt piped up, making Shiro groan.

 

“I swear to God, I am  **_this_ ** close to kicking you right in the-”

 

“Oh wait I got this.” Keith assured his uncle, shooting a web right at Matt’s mouth, shutting him up. He also shot a couple more to tie up his hands and feet, and anything that could’ve ripped the web. “That should last for 2 hours.” He informed, chuckling as muffled sounds came out of Matt’s mouth. 

 

“Thank you Keith. Did you develop those yourself by any chance?” Shiro asked, studying the web shooters on his wrist.

 

Keith just shrugged, a small smile on his face. “Chemistry with Coran gets boring sometimes.”

 

“Don’t fail school kiddo, you don’t get paid for being a superhero.”  Shiro stood up, slinging Matt over his shoulder. Matt’s grunts became more desperate, and he glared at Keith, his threats muffled behind the web.

 

“Okay, I hate to break up the family get together, but we have a Spanish quiz and I’d like to maintain my 120%.” Lance said, brushing off the snow stuck onto his suit. 

 

“Hop on.”

 

“Are you going to drop me again?”

 

“Are you going to shut up this time?”

 

“...Touché.” The two boys laughed at their silly banter and Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, holding onto him tight as the swung past the trees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i've been re-watching marvel movies (and just watching some ones i never saw in theaters bc i was sick n shit) and in the avengers toward the end where they're showing little clips of people saying things abt the avengers there was one kid who i thought was supposed to be ned from spiderman: homecoming when he was younger and i'm not 100% sure if that's him but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.  
> IMAGINE HOW CUTE IT WOULD BE WHEN NED AND PETER MET FOR THE FIRST TIME AND THEY'RE LIKE "I GOT SAVED BY THE AVENGERS" "OH YEAH?? WELL I GOT SAVED BY /TONY STARK/ AND HE TOLD ME 'NICE WORK'" AND THEY JUST FUCKING BOND OVER THAT SHIT SJKJLDLRL.  
> i love spiderman ok and i am 100% for lil pete making a cameo in iron man 2 with his fucking toy helmet WHICH BY THE WAY I OWNED ONE OF THOSE AND ITS COOL AS SHIT I THINK I STILL HAVE IT SOMEWHERE.  
> anyway sorry for this long ass note and i rlly hope u enjoyed this chapter.  
> ALSO 4 DAYS UNTIL SEASON 3 IM SO HYPED YALL DONT EVEN KNOW !!

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me!  
> twitter: pidgelet  
> tumblr: pidgettos


End file.
